


Taking Care of His Girl

by anotheronebitesthedeaks



Series: Sugar Daddy Deaky [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, Smut, john deacon's talented hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheronebitesthedeaks/pseuds/anotheronebitesthedeaks
Summary: You’ve been laid up in your apartment for a week with an injured ankle, and John decides to distract you from your cabin fever





	Taking Care of His Girl

You felt like you were going to go mad. You had been more or less stuck in your apartment for the past week, recovering from an ankle injury that you got while messing around with some of your friends. Thankfully, you had John, who had been his usual caring, attentive self. He would bring you meals, keep you company when he wasn’t in the studio, and he even helped you shower (which was not as sexy as you once thought). You felt so incredibly lucky to have him in your life, to have someone that wanted to take care of you in every way.

“Hello Hello,” you heard John coming in, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m in here,” you shouted from your spot on the bed. You were trying to at least get some homework done so you didn’t get too far behind. You looked up from your notebook to see John leaning against the door, looking handsome as ever.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, smiling at you, and you set your notebook aside.

“Well, I’ve been more or less stuck here for the last week, so how do you think I’m feeling?” You were exasperated, not necessarily with him, but with the situation. Cabin fever was hitting you hard.

“What, you don’t enjoy not getting any fresh air for days on end,” he teased. You groaned in frustration.

“I feel like I’m going crazy, John.”

“Only just now?” he said with a playful smirk.

“Oh, bite me,” you rolled your eyes.

“That can be arranged, sweetheart,” he said, his eyes going dark with lust. He walked over to the bed, his eyes never leaving yours, and sat down on the edge.

“You know,” he said crawling up towards you, like a predator cornering its prey, “I can think of a few ways to get your mind off things.” You were now eye to eye, and you felt your breath catch in your throat.

“Really, like what?” you cursed yourself for how breathless you already sounded. But he just had that effect on you.

“Well, I think it might be easier if I show you,” he said, before leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss.

You moaned softly into the kiss, your fingers tangling in his hair to pull him closer to you. You wrapped a leg around his waist as his tongue slipped into your mouth, and you both moaned when you felt his hardness against your core. Out of breath, he broke the kiss, looking at you with a smirk.

“How’s that?”

“Mmm, still not quite distracted,” you said in mock contemplation. He chuckled, before trailing kisses down your jaw and to your neck.

“Well then, I guess I need to try harder.”

“Mmhm,” you half moaned, half agreed as he sucked a particularly sensitive spot just underneath your ear. You felt one hand slip under your shirt, and rub up and down your stomach before grabbing your breast. You both moaned, as he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. You grabbed his head and pulled him up to kiss him again, breaking the kiss only briefly so he could pull your shirt over your head. He palmed at your other breast for a bit, before his hand trailed down and slipped into your panties.

“Oh fuck,” you gasped, feeling his finger rub gentle circles on your clit.

“Does that feel good baby?”

“You know damn well it does you tease,” you moaned, feeling him pull off your shorts and panties.

“Ooh, she’s feisty today,” he chuckled, before slipping one finger inside of you. “You know, normally that would earn you a spanking baby girl,” you moaned at the thought, “but I have a better punishment in mind,” he said, before slipping a second finger inside of you. He set an agonizingly slow pace, curling his fingers just right while his thumb played with your clit.

“Now, tell daddy how good it feels,” he whispered into your ear. You shuddered, and almost came right then and there.

“God, feels so good daddy, think ‘m gonna come,” you moaned, your back arching off of the bed. He picked up the pace, nailing your sweet spot with his fingers on every thrust, his thumb rubbing faster at your clit.

“Daddy can I come? Please daddy-”

“Come for me baby girl, come all over my hand,” and you could have sworn you saw stars as you exploded on his fingers. He brought you down from your high, before pulling his fingers up and licking your slick off of them.

“Aw, baby girl, you made a mess,” he cooed. “Someone should clean you up,” he said, and before you knew it, his face was buried between your thighs, licking and sucking all over your clit. You were still sensitive from your orgasm, and so when he moved to suck at your entrance, you practically shot off the bed.

He groaned into you, lapping up your wetness before moving back to your clit. You were writhing in pleasure, and he wrapped his arms across your waist to pin you down. You tangled your fingers in his hair as you felt yourself nearing your peak again.

“Can I come again daddy?”

“Such a good girl, asking for permission. Come for me beautiful.”

Your mouth opened as though you were about to scream, but you found yourself incapable of making any noise as you came for a second time, this time even harder than the last. Your legs were trembling as he crawled back up your body, and he gave you a predatory grin.

“You know, I don’t think you’re quite distracted enough yet,” he said, and you couldn’t help but groan. It was only then that you realized he was still fully clothed, and you practically tore his T-shirt off before moving moving to unbuckle his jeans. He helped you push them down his legs, before leaning down to kiss you. For someone who had just come twice in a pretty short period of time, you still craved him, and you reached down to grab his ass and pull him so that his cock was running along your slit.

“Naughty little minx,” he groaned

“Fuck me, god please-,” you gasped, and you were cut off by the feeling of him slowly entering you, the drag of his cock both delicious and tortuous. The room was soon filled with nothing but the sound of moans and gasps, and your moans became even louder when he slipped his hand between your bodies to play with your clit.

“Fuck, I can’t- daddy, p-please-,” you felt yourself lose control as you neared your third orgasm, and John only picked up the pace.

“So good for me baby girl, so fucking good-,” he groaned as he felt you reach your peak. “Come for me baby, be a good girl and come on daddy’s cock.”

The combination of his words and the feeling of him hitting your g-spot with precision sent you over the edge, and you swore you had never come so hard in your life. John’s thrusts became erratic, and he buried his face in your neck, biting down as he felt his own peak near. Knowing exactly what would push him over the edge, you moved to nibble on his ear.

“Want you to come in me,” you moaned into his ear, and he cried out into your neck as he came, his cum coating your walls.

He collapsed on top of you, his face still buried in your neck as you both tried to catch your breath.

“Are you distracted now?” he chuckled, his voice muffled by your neck.

“Distracted from what?” you replied playfully.

“Very good sweetheart,” he said, and he leaned down to kiss you sweetly before rolling over so that your head could rest on his chest, your cabin fever seeming like a distant memory.


End file.
